


A Surprised Guest

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [63]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Humanized, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Megatron has many surprises for Eclipse.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Megatron/Eclipse
Series: Mythical AU [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/341920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Surprised Guest

Eclipse couldn’t help but to squirm, feeling a little nervous. Yes, she had agreed to it and yes, she had done this before, but… Every time, she couldn’t help it. She always just felt so nervous and so vulnerable, like a prey to a hungry predator. Of course, whenever Megatron was in the mood, it was like she was prey.

“Are you all right, Eclipse?”

A large hand cupping her cheek snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up at her husband. He stared at her with a serious expression, looking over her to make sure she was comfortable. Even though he had much more extreme tastes, considering he was a demon, he always made sure that she wanted this as much as he did.

And she did want this, it was just… a lot. She was completely naked and suspended above the ground, her feet dangling in the air with her arms tied behind her back. Ropes were secured and tightened all around her body, rubbing against her breasts and her bikini line and making her body tingle. She felt so exposed and there was nothing she could do but lie there in suspension, completely surrendering herself to him…

Still, it wasn’t as if she didn’t enjoy this. It was just getting over that first hurdle of nervousness and anticipation. Especially since whenever they did things like this, Megatron always had a surprise for her… Not that she minded. There was a reason why she always said yes to this, no matter how embarrassed and anxious she would get.

Giving a small smile, she nuzzled against his hand. “I’m okay,” she assured him. “Just… takes a minute for me to adjust.”

He chuckled, pulling his hand away. “Do you remember the safe word?”

She nodded. “Jupiter.”

“Good girl.”

He moved out of her line of sight, making her anxiety slowly climb up. Primus, she wondered what the surprise would be this time? Last time, he used so many toys on her that she had nearly passed out from pleasure before he even got to cum! She tried looking over her shoulder, but she couldn’t turn her head well in the position she was in. She couldn’t see him…

But then she felt a hand smack her backside and let out a girly shriek.

“I’ve barely touched you, but I can see you’re already getting wet,” he purred, that same hand that hit her beginning to knead her cheek. “Who would have guessed a little human like you would get so aroused at the idea of being fucked by a demon?”

She blushed, whimpered as she squirmed in her bindings. But another hand was suddenly at her chest, groping at her breasts and flicking her nipples. She shrieked, flailing in her bindings.

Megatron licked his lips, leaning over to purr in her ear. “It may have taken some time, but looks like I’ve trained your body well… Just a few touches and you come undone.”

She tried to hold back whimpers as his touches teased and sent shivers up and down her spine. However, she ended up moaning loudly when two of his fingers pushed into her dripping lips, his thumb rubbing over her clit relentlessly. She tried to hold back her moans, but failing as his fingers purposefully forced more and more moans and screams from her.

“Look at you,” he chuckled, grinding his fingers deep inside of her and curling his middle finger against a bundle of nerves that had Eclipse screaming. “Your cunt is so tight and wet, are you going to cum already? Even though I barely touched you? Who would have guessed that my Queen was such a filthy slut…”

“N-No…!” Eclipse managed to squeak, unknowingly shaking her hips and pushing back into his fingers. “Th-This is your fault-! OH! Y-You made me like this~!”

He smirked, grinding his thumb hard against her clit. Eclipse threw back her head to shriek, her body tightening up for a second before she continued to moan and grind back into his hand.

“I only helped bring out this side of you,” he purred, twisting and twirling his fingers against her trembling pussy. “Deep down, you were always a needy little masochist who wanted to be treated like a toy… you should thank me for making you realize the truth.”

Eclipse blushed brightly. She tried to wriggle away as best she could given how high she was suspended. However, her husband knew just how to flaunt gravity, adding soft pushes to make her body to sway back and forth, pulling her off and forcing her back onto his fingers. His thumb, relentless as harsh circles were met each time she sank back onto those sinful fingers. She could feel the pleasure build and build inside of her, making her hotter and tighter and on the verge of bursting!

Another slam on hand fingers and the swelling within her finally snapped; a small orgasm had her moaning and trembling like crazy, Megatron watching in delight as she came onto his fingers. He continued to grind them inside of her to prolong her climax, making the poor woman whimper and wail.

She eventually fell slack in her bindings, panting hard with her entire face red. Megatron chuckled, pulling out his fingers to watch her fluids trickling to the floor beneath her. Eclipse shivered, even more embarrassed to hear each drop blop onto the floor. She knew she couldn’t get tired now, there was so much more to come…

But then a knock echoed from the door, chasing her to freeze up in fright and look up. Oh Primus, who was even here at this time?! Everyone knew not to come to their shared chambers at night unless there was a serious emergency!

And if there was an emergency, she couldn’t be seen like this! It would have been undignified, completely humiliating! Megatron was the only one who could see her like this! Even if she had made some exceptions in the pass, she could at least trust those people to never speak of it! If one of his other advisors or a guard or runner saw this, she would never live it down!

She turned to Megatron to beg him to untie her, but stopped when she saw him looking down at her with a devilish smile on his face. She paled, her anxiety shooting up at the thought of who was behind that door. Primus, he couldn’t just expose her to some random stranger, he wouldn’t! What was he thinking?!

“It seems our guest has finally arrived,” he chuckled. He stroked her cheek, ignoring her whimpering. “Don’t worry, Eclipse, you’re going to love it.”

“W-Wait-! M-Megatron, d-don’t-!”

“Enter.”

Eclipse opened her mouth to use the safe word, but the word died in her throat when she saw who had entered. Tarn came into the room with a deep bow, but the moment he raised his head, he froze in his tracks. Though she couldn’t see his face, she knew he must have been shocked to see her in such a compromising state.

Primus this was more embarrassing than the time he had caught her and Megatron havin sex in the library! At least during that time, she wasn’t tied up and hanging from the ceiling like some sex doll!

“M-My Lord,” Tarn took a breath, trying to remain composed. He had come at Lord Megatron’s request, and this was the time he had asked him to come. Had he made a mistake? It took most of his restraint not to look at the Queen, suspended and on display for all to see. She was wrapped in fine bindings, and could tell that she was ‘well prepared’ from the softest of ‘drips’ echoing in his ears. “P-pardon the intrusion I…”

The demon chuckled. “Not an intrusion at all… Close the door behind you and come here.”

Nodding, if a little unnerved, Tarn closed the door and made a fair point of gently flipping the lock. Returning to his King and, very flushed, Queen, Tarn approached. He was not one to question the… appetites of the king. Nor was he one to judge. His own far extended into such pleasures and yet, this unnerved him.

He never would have thought the Queen. the kind and delicate human queen, would have such a… intriguing taste in pleasure. Just as he reached Megatron, the demonic king snatched the clasp holding his cape and threw it aside, leaving the Lich in only his clothing and mask left in place.

Then, with Megatron manipulating and pulling the bindings, Eclipse found herself moaning as her legs spread apart more. She blushed brightly, her entire body trembling as she wiggled above the ground. Primus, just what was he planning?

“Your Queen requires your… assistance, Tarn,” Megatron chuckled, moving back over to her. He pressed a finger deep inside of her, making her cry out while Tarn remained where he was. “It seems my fingers aren’t enough for her, and we can’t get to the fun if she’s not wet enough… Do you understand, Tarn?”

“I…” he turned to the Queen, holding back the hard swallow sitting in his throat. The king truly wished for him to… adorn the queen with his attention? That alone would be difficult considering he is a lich and she, a human. But the hard gaze from Megatron warned him of his refusal. “I hope I am up for the task, My Lord.”

Megatron’s smirk grew, his hand firm on the lich’s shoulder as he pushed him towards Eclipse. His eyes met with hers, watching closely in case she uttered her safe word. Eclipse, however, had no idea just what was going on. Had Megatron truly planned this? Was this the surprise he wanted to try. Her thoughts on the matter were cut short as Tarn stood before her. Though he wasn’t nearly as tall as Megatron, she felt as if the lich loomed over her, her forgotten sense of being prey in the midst of a predator coming back like a storm.

“Forgive me, My Queen, if I am unworthy,” Tarn whispered just enough for her to hear, taking a knee before her to come level with her cunt.

Shifting his mask, he managed to release a section of the mask to keep his upper face concealed while from his nose down was free. Eclipse could see part of his right cheek, from the corner of his lip up was that large gnarled scar she had seen before. It might have been something of concern for seeing those scars again had the feeling of pure mortification not completely taken over her as Tarn drew closer to her dripping lips.

“W-Wait~! Tarn stop, that’s…!” she gasped, squirming in vain, but somewhat relieved when Tarn instantly froze. “That… it’s…. It’s dirty.”

“Tarn,” Tarn could feel Megatron’s aura brush his back, threatening to do more than just be acknowledged. “Continue.”

“M-Megatron, please!” Eclipse begged, trembling and uselessly trying to get away. “H-He shouldn’t-! It’s not-!”

“Nothing about you is dirty,” Megatron said, sitting back on the bed. “If anything, he should feel honored he even has the chance to taste your sweetest parts… He’s beneath you, and should serve you as you deserve.”

She blushed brightly. Primus, how could he even say that out loud?! Her pussy… it was gushing at this point, soaked and dripping onto the floor like some needy whore. And Tarn… he was staring right at her most embarrassing parts, which only made her body feel hot and bothered. She was so ashamed and so turned on… it was humiliating, but she could feel her insides pulsing. She wanted more, and couldn’t admit it.

“So now, Tarn,” Megatron’s voice lowered, almost to a growl. “Service. Your. Queen.”

Tarn needed no other directive, coming close to Eclipse’s quivering core, licking his lips before his tongue extended past them to touch her entrance. Eclipse jumped, her breath hitching as the slightly cold, slippery appendage brushed against her clit. Smooth and pressing circles against the bundle of nerves ringing as Tarn moved down. His tongue easily passed through her wet lips, catching the rim of her clenching cunt before returning back.

She was sweet, and warm, and so delectable... there were no words to describe his elation. His mind blanked, his hands reaching to hold her thighs and press in closer. His lips sealing over her skin, allowing his tongue to press further and suckle against living flesh. Life speckled with her body’s natural scent was intoxicating to the undead. He could hear her gasps and moans, her near shrieks in ecstasy like a strange yet titillating symphony to his trained ear. If he had half a mind to, he would gladly play her like a well tuned instrument of pleasure.

Eclipse was surprised by his dexterousness and the strange skill he showed in bringing out all her moans. Yes, his tongue did feel like someone had placed a cube of ice against her skin, but the more it moved and shifted, the coolness slowly warmed to her skin. His hands and arms, wrapping around her thighs as leverage to come in closer, sent her into fits of moans and screams the more the lich devoured her.

“T-Tarn-!” she choked out, uselessly wiggling in her bindings. “P-Please-! OH! Ah~~~! T-Too much, NGH!”

Megatron chuckled. “About to cum again already, Eclipse? Though perhaps I shouldn’t be too surprised…” He slowly stood up from the bed, walking over to the pair. “You’ve always been quick to cum when a monster has its way with you.”

“N-No-No-! AAAAHHH!”

Tarn’s tongue pressed in deep, making her cry out and wiggle desperately. It was long and slid in and out of her with ease, sending waves of ecstasy as his lips sucked and enclosed over her clit and skin. His loud, almost harsh swallows as he lapped up and drank down her juices didn’t leave her disgusted, but hot and bothered. That each loud gulp sent a shockwave up her spine and shivers through her skin.

Megatron could feel his chest tighten at the sight. As much as he loved watching Eclipse become lost in the throes of pleasure, that possessive tick of his crawled up the back of his neck. Someone other than him was making her wither and wet, a man far beneath her… As much as he enjoyed watching her come undone at the hands of those who didn’t deserve her, his demonic nature would always try to surge through and claim back what was rightfully his.

His eyes darted away to glance at her vanity, his eyes falling to the pink vial sitting in the corner, hidden behind her brush and other hair products. A wicked idea came to mind, causing him to chuckle darkly. Yes… This would work just fine.

Eclipse was too busy moaning and trembling to even notice her husband had moved away. All she could focus on was that cool tongue dancing inside of her. This was so wrong, and yet… Her entire body was on fire. Her nipples and clit were hard, and everything was so sensitive. She was so close to cumming, cumming into poor Tarn’s mouth as he greedily feasted on her pussy… She had to hold back, she couldn’t do this!

A large hand was suddenly at her ass, causing her to stiffen and look behind her. Panting hard, she was confused as to what her husband was doing when she felt a large wet finger suddenly push inside her ass, causing her to throw back her head and scream, stiffening in her ropes.

“N-NO!” she shrieked, blushing brightly. She started kicking her legs until Tarn held them firmly, pausing only for a moment before continuing to eat her out. “M-Megatron, pl-please! You can’t- NO!”

He chuckled, slowly moving it around inside of her. He spread her out wide, drawing more cries and shrieks from her lips. This was her fault anyway, having the bottle out on her vanity and giving him ideas… Still it was cute how she would always get so embarrassed whenever he played with her ass, almost like a virgin. Even though he had taken her back there plenty of times, she would always squirm and groan and tremble as he played with her ass and Tarn ate her out.

Eclipse was beside herself, only able to moan and rock her body in between the two of them. She felt like she was drowning, barely able to catch her breath as every nerve inside of her was assaulted. Tarn’s cold tongue, Megatron’s large finger… And she couldn’t even stop them, tied up and suspended off the ground.

Of course, when Megatron suddenly pressed another finger deep into her ass, Eclipse screamed as pleasure ripped through her entire body. Tarn was shocked by the sudden rush of fluids squirting into his mouth, but he merely closed his eyes and suckled down her orgasm. It was so sweet, and he couldn’t stop himself from greedily slurping her juice as she withered and shook around his mouth. He could hear Megatron chuckle, still slamming his fingers deep inside of her backside and forcing her to grind against Tarn’s face.

Eclipse couldn’t form any rational thought; she was mortified from just cumming into Tarn’s awaiting mouth, embarrassed by Megatron seriously drilling two large fingers into her ass and pure ecstasy that pushed out those feelings from sticking. All she could do was moan and shiver, driving through her orgasm down onto Tarn’s face and back onto Megatron’s fingers in a strange circle of pleasure. Before long, Megatron’s fingers slowed, Tarn’s tongue still lazily circling her dripping lips before Megatron cleared his throat.

“Tarn,” he chuckled, moving one of his hands to grop at Eclipse’s breasts. The poor human let out a small whimper, shaking her head in an attempt to keep herself together. “Even though you tended my Queen well with your tongue, she’s still unsatisfied.”

Tarn paused for a moment. Pulling away from her pussy and keeping his hands on her hips, he slowly looked up to see the complete and utter look of bliss on her face. And she still wasn’t satisfied?

Seeing Tarn’s confused look, Megatron laughed darkly before moving to Eclipse’s bindings. She gave a small gasp when she found herself hanging up right, now being able to look at the lich directly. She blushed, turning her head to the side in shame as she rubbed her thighs together as need still pooled through her.

Megatron suddenly bit her ear, both of his hands coming up to fondle her breasts, causing her to moan loudly. “Come, Tarn - show your devotion to your Queen, and fuck her.”

“My Lord, is that-?” But his question died in his mouth as Megatron’s heated gaze silenced him. He was ordered to fuck the queen, and had no place to question him.

Moving in closer, his cool hands delicately grasping her thighs and spreading them wide, Tarn nestled himself close to Eclipse. She didn’t resist, but he could see the hesitation on her faces as she squirmed and whimpered. But Megatron showered her neck with kisses as he continued to tease her breasts, which in turn settled her nerves.

Tarn reached into his robes, feeling a pang of shame tickle in his throat his throat, and released his own straining erection. He was, by no means, unskilled in sex. He had many partners to warm his cold body and warm his bed, but it did not drive him as many living creatures did. Though now, before the one who was his sovereign, he could feel his mind stall and stumble like a virgin. He could not whisper to her, not with Megatron so close; he didn’t dare upset the king.

Taking his erection, he moved the head over Eclipse’s clit and dragged through her folds, causing her to moan softly. Thankfully, with the heated movements and the essence he had suckled from his queen, his flesh wasn’t as cold as normal. Instead, a cool sensation tingled around her pussy as he brushed the head of his cock up and down, lubricating himself in order to penetrate her properly.

“M-My Queen,” he cooed, holding up her thighs as he pressed in. The sheer fire of her flesh had him hitching until resolve pushed him to drive in deep. She was open, welcoming and practically sucked his cock in.

“MMMM!” Eclipse cried, biting her bottom lip to muffle her voice. “NGH!”

Oh Primus, Tarn was inside of her! He really put it inside! Though he wasn’t nearly as big as Megatron, she felt so overwhelmed! She was having sex with someone other than her husband… First Lugnut, now Tarn… And her body loved it. It loved feeling another cock inside of her while her husband watched. It was so perverted and unbecoming and slutty… But she was so tight and turned out, it was so shameful…

Lips were suddenly at her ear, chuckling darkly against it. “How does he compare, Eclipse~? How does it feel having a cock of such an unworthy bastard buried deep inside of you?”

“M-Megatron~!” she choked out, letting out a cry as he pulled at her nipples. “Pl-Please~! D-Don’t tease me…! I-I need-! NGH!”

“Oh? You need Tarn to move already?” Megatron looked up at Tarn, who struggled to remain still so as to not piss him off. He couldn’t help but to laugh at the lich’s undying loyalty, but at least the other knew not to get carried away. “You heard her Tarn - she wants you fuck the life out of her; you should do as your queen desires.”

She blushed brightly. Primus, why did he always put words in her mouth like that?! “M-Megatron-!”

“Move, Tarn.”

Tarn couldn’t form words. He didn’t trust himself to say anything other than hitching breaths and suppressed moans. Instead, he did as he was ordered. Grasping her hips, he began to pull out before snapping back to the hilt. He wanted to go slow. He didn’t want to harm the queen with rough movements, but with the way her pussy clenched and squeezed him so tight, he couldn’t stop himself from snapping his hips faster. He refused to leave her empty, and would push harder if only to please her.

Eclipse couldn’t hold back her shrieks, her wanton moans as Tarn pistoned in and out of her. The rapid movements had her hips jarring but she tried to push back, getting Tarn to press in deeper. In one passed, she gasped and moaned louder as Tarn caught her cervix. The sensation and idea of him piercing her womb had her mind spinning.

Megatron watched in glee as Tarn fucked Eclipse and drew sweet moans from her lips. And as he continued to play with her breasts, drawing even more sweet moans from her, he could feel himself losing his own control. All he wanted to do was drill himself deep into his wife, making her scream and cum around his cock instead of Tarn’s. After all, Megatron could see she wasn’t fully satisfied, considering she was used to being fucked by someone his size.

But he had a solution to that. Another little surprise from his dear wife. After all, she was taking to being fucked by one of his most loyal followers very well… It was only fair that he rewarded her for her understanding and cooperation with his desires. Taking one of his hands away from her breast, he distracted her with rough bites and kisses to her neck so she didn’t see him pull out the pink vial from his pocket.

Eclipse titled back her head, moaning loudly as Tarn continued to grind into her pussy. Primus, it felt so good, his body’s cooler temperature stirring up the heat inside of her more. And with Megatron toying with her breasts, making pleasure pool down into her stomach… She was already getting ready to orgasm again, and she didn’t think either of them were close!

Then she felt something wet touch her backside, both of Megatron’s hands moving away to grasp her hips. She turned back to ask what he was doing when, suddenly, something huge and hot pressed right against her back entrance. She stiffened, eyes widening as she met Megatron’s gaze, a sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

Primus, he couldn’t be serious! They-! She had never been double penetrated before! If he did it now, she had no idea what would happen! He couldn’t do it now, not like this! She would completely lose her mind!

“W-Wait, Megatron, we’ve never-!”

“Don’t worry, Eclipse~” he purred, slowly pressing in. “A filthy little slut like you will love it.”

Before either her or Tarn could react, Megatron filled her ass up with one hard thrust. Eclipse seized up before screaming loudly, thrashing about as her insides clenched and spasmed hard around the two cocks inside her. Tarn couldn’t help but moan, gripping her thighs tightly as she orgasms around his cock.

Tarn panted, glancing up at the demon, who just smiled down at the trembling mess Eclipse had turned into. He was a bit surprised the King would do this, though remained unsurprised by his King’s voracious appetites. He turned his attention back to Eclipse as her orgasm finally died down, leaving her a panting mess with fluids running down her stuffed pussy.

“Look at you,” Megatron growled, biting into her neck. “You came just from getting your ass filled… And to think this is your first time having two cocks inside of you at once.”

Tarn’s eyes widened when he heard that. First time…? He looked down at Eclipse again, seeing her blush brightly as she turned her head away in shame. She had never experienced double penetration before, not even with Lugnut. And Megatron had chosen him to partake in this first time experience of hers… He couldn’t help but swell with a sense of pride with some arousal building up inside of him.

Eclipse whimpered when she felt Tarn’s dick twitch inside of her, looking back up at him. But before she could say anything, Megatron bucked against her hips, pressing her body up against Tarn’s and making his cock press deep. Tarn and Eclipse both moaned while Megatron just chuckled, raising a hand to run through her hair.

“Don’t go slacking now, Eclipse,” he said, kissing her cheek. “We still have to cum.”

Eclipse couldn’t get a word in before Megatron shifted again, pulling and pushing her back onto Tarn. The Lich moaned and shook, his grip on her hips tightening.

“And Tarn, you are not fulfilling your duty. Fuck your Queen, and be sure to fill her nice and full.”

Eclipse gasped. Did Megatron seriously say he could cum inside her? What if she got pregnant? He would no doubt fly into a rage if they discovered she was pregnant with Tarn’s child. Turning to Tarn, hoping to dissuade the Lich from doing such a thing when she paused; his expression was one of… loss? Why would he look like that?

Instead, driven by the gift of filling the queen with his seed, Tarn took up his pace again. Never pulling out of Eclipse but driving in and out. Shifting his angle to catch different nerves buried deep inside her, he pulled out more delicious moans from the Queen. Megatron met his thrusts in kind, slamming deep into Eclipse and causing her to scream in pleasure.

She couldn’t keep up. All she could focus on were the two cocks going in and out of her pussy and ass. She felt like a toy, bound and held up and unable to struggle as they plowed into her. And Megatron… He was letting Tarn come inside of her, risking getting her pregnant… Primus, even if she wanted to be filled, she couldn’t get impregnated by him! She couldn’t!

“W-Wait-!” she moaned out desperately. “Pl-Please, M-Megatron-! AH! T-Tarn could get me-!”

“Pregnant?”

“Y-Yes, so-!”

The demon king laughed, slamming his dick deeper into her ass to pull more delicious moans from her. “A pathetic lich like him can’t have children. So he can cum inside of you all night long, and you would never get pregnant from it. I would never allow it~”

Tarn felt that and, as much as the idea of children was foreign, that didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about the possibility. Instead, that frustration and need for the Queen, he focused into driving into her, assaulting her cervix and increasing his pace. He would have the Queen in a moaning mess, he would show his dedication and bring the Queen ultimate pleasure.

Megatron, however, could only smirk and croon at the sounds Eclipse was making, and the futility of Tarn’s attempts. He knew the comment would rile the lich up, and it was drawing such intense sweet cries from his wife.

“Why don’t you thank him, let him hear you beg for his cum,” Megatron’s tone, deep and rough grated on her ear, unable to keep her voice down nor her moans from screaming over their grunts.

“P-Please… Please~! C-Cum in… in m-me.. T-tar~” she couldn’t get her voice to roll it out. She moaned and rolled her hips but just couldn’t form words.

“Say it… or else he might stop,” Megatron looked up, his gaze showing his orders to the huffing Lich. Begrudgingly, Tarn slowed for just a moment that Eclipse’s desperate mewling had him taken aback.

“N-No~! No please, d-don’t stop Tarn~!!”

His breath hitched, his hips slamming harder into her, breaking her voice just as the strange, sudden spill of fluids flooded her passage. Tarn huffed, jerking but remained firm. He bit his tongue, screaming Eclipse’s name in his mind. The shockwaves of his cum finally sent Eclipse over the edge, screaming her release and leaning back into Megatron. As her greedy cunt rippled and milked Tarn of everything he had, her ass constricted around Megatron. His own roar echoed around him as his hot cum flooded her ass.

Despite her own thoughts, Eclipse could feel all her energy leave her, falling limp and unable to move save for the ropes holding her up. Even when both men slipped out of her, all she could was hang there, twitching and whimpering as their semen squirted out of her and onto the floor. She could feel mixed fluids running down her legs, but she was too tired to care…

Suddenly though, she felt gravity nearly pull her down. She almost cried out before Megatron caught her. For a moment, she thought she had been freed, but quickly realized she was still tied up; he had only removed the ropes that kept her suspended. Snapped out of her pleasured stupor, she looked up at her husband, who just smirked down at her as he adjusted her in his arms. She was helpless to stop him as he carried her back to the bed, sitting down at the edge with her in his lap.

“Well done, Eclipse,” he said, kissing her neck. “So… how was your first double penetration? Did you enjoy that?”

She panted, looking over at Tarn. He was still standing there, eyes bouncing between her and Megatron. He had not covered himself up yet, clearly still waiting for Megatron’s orders. Not sure what else to do, she swallowed and slowly nodded.

“Good.” Then he turned her head to kiss her, drawing a sweet moan from his wife. Even though she seemed exhausted, he knew Eclipse. One round, regardless of how intense, could never sate a needy masochist like her. And one round was never enough for him either, not when his wife’s body was so sinfully addictive.

He broke the kiss, looking down at her panting face. She wiggling in his grip, only to gasp when she felt his cock grow fully erect again, rubbing against her caked labia. Primus, he couldn’t be serious! Tarn was still in the room! Couldn’t they just wait until they were alone to continue?!

Megatron must have read her mind when he suddenly laughed, seizing her chin to force her to look at Tarn. “Come now, Eclipse - you should thank your loyal subject for his hard work and dedication to your pleasure. Aren’t you always telling me that good work shouldn’t go unrewarded?”

Tarn froze. Was this really going to happen? Was Megatron seriously going to ask the Queen to do such a thing. Frozen in place, he watched as both the King and Queen turned to him before turning back to each other.

“Well?” Megatron cooed, readjusting Eclipse so she rubbed against his cock. She knew he wouldn’t slip in until she did as he asked. Despite her own reservations, the insistent grinding against her abused hole won her over. Her eyes landed on Tarn, and with her arms still restrained, her pleading gaze hopefully would draw the Lich to her. Tarn swallowed, looking between them until he stepped forward, obliging the silent order from his Queen.

He stood before her, cock still erect and dripping with their combined fluids. Eclipse bit her bottom lip, looking away for a moment in shame. This was so degrading, so wrong… Yet her pussy was quivering in delight at the idea of it. It didn’t help that Megtaron was grinding her cock against her entrance, making her so needy and desperate that she could have screamed.

So, swallowing, she looked up at Tarn with hazy eyes. “Th-Thank you for h-helping me, T-Tarn… L-Let me… clean you up as my thanks…”

Megatron chuckled, gently biting her ear to elicit a shiver from her. “Good girl.”

Tarn shivered as Eclipse leant closer, helping her as she could only move so far while restrained. Remaining still and moving his cock closer to her mouth, his breath hitched as her tongue licked and tickled over his cock. Never in all his dreams he could have conjured such an image. Her tongue was warm, almost hot against his cooling skin. She kissed and licked the fluids dripping from his cock, moaning and groaning as Megatron adjusted her. He angled her hips, pushing her down onto his cock while at the same time, pushing her head forward. Tarn hitched a breath, letting out a strangled moan as Eclipse took in his cock. Her mouth was warm, her tongue dragging along the underside of his cock, her puckering lips sucking him deeper.

He wanted to grasp her head, pull her down onto his cock and feel every inch in her. But he refrained, he stopped himself from stepping over any line. She was his Queen, and she was honouring him with this attention. He would not devolve it into a simple tryst with a whore.

Admittedly, he was a little shocked that she could take him into her mouth so easily. Yet, there she was, bobbing her head back and forth around his head length, pulling him into her throat with ease. It took all of his willpower to remain in control, to not grab her hair and fuck her face. She didn’t deserve such treatment, not when she was tending to his cock so lovingly.

Eclipse moaned around his thick length. Primus, it was so filthy and depraved, and it made her pussy tighten up around Megatron’s cock. Her husband smirked, moving one of his hands to rub her clit as he slammed in and out of her tight cunt.

“Such a needy little whore,” he purred, shuddering when her dripping insides clamped around his cock. “You love this, don’t you, Eclipse? Being fucked like a piece of meat, being used like a toy… Do you want Tarn to fuck your mouth? Make you taste yourself and his cum all the way in the back of your throat?”

She moaned in ecstasy at the idea. She was losing her rationality the longer they did this. She still wanted to keep her dignity, but the idea of being used like that made her spasm in delight. Megatron held back a groan, but laughed darkly when she started pushing her hips back to meet his aggressive thrusts. The little slut definitely wanted it more than she probably realized…

“You may control the pace, Tarn,” Megatron grunted, thrusting harder and deeper into his wife’s gushing pussy. “But should you hurt her, I will personally make you suffer for it.”

Hearing that order was like heaven opening before him. He knew the honour in this, and yet he was still hesitant. But with the look Megatron gave him and the eagerness of Eclipse mewling and moaning, he couldn’t resist. Carefully, one hand brushed against her forehead, fingers sliding into her soft locks and cupped the back of her head. Slowly, rolling with his hips, he couldn’t hold back his moans as more and more of his cock disappeared down her throat.

A loud moan rolled from him as her nose brushed against his pelvic bone. Looking down, his eyes widened as she swallowed his entire length down her throat. The sensation of ripples around his cock as she swallowed and choked were beyond anything he could expect. Clearly she was experienced; no doubt Lord Megatron and Eclipse had engaged in this before.

“M-My Queen~” he moaned, rolling his hips with each pass, grinding into her face to chase his impending release. “T-Thank you… for this honour. I’ll give you… e-everything.”

She only moaned, closing her eyes as he fucked her mouth. She could taste his cum and her fluids cock, feeling it hit the back of her throat. Megatron continued thrusting hard inside her trembling cunt and growling into her ear. His fingers still played with her clit, making her tighter and warmer as ecstasy slowly took control.

She didn’t even want to think anymore. All she wanted to do was feel and drown in the adulterated pleasure. Her whole body was lit aflame, her pussy impossibly tight with her body shaking. Everything was sensitive, she felt ready to explode… There she was, stuck between two cocks, tied up and completely at the mercy of her husband and her subject.

“You’re so tight, Eclipse…!” Megatron snarled, grinding hard against her deepest parts. “Fuck, you filthy little whore, you want my semen that badly? You want me to flood your womb?”

Eclipse couldn’t respond, but she could moan, grinding back down into his crotch. Yes, she wanted to be filled, she wanted her womb stained with his fluids, she wanted him to make a mess of her and cum inside! She wanted Megatron to fill her up, she wanted Tarn to cum down her throat and on her face - she wanted to be used and abused like some cheap toy and cum like a bitch in heat!

Tarn had never seen this side of the Queen before. She was just as voracious as the King. Her eyes were hazed over, her lips greedily lapping and sucking him in harder and harder. Like a starved animal she wanted everything both of them could give her. Hunched over, almost doubling over from the sheer pressure and suction, he couldn’t stop himself from pushing in deep.

“Your Majesty~!”

Eclipse shut her eyes tightly as a torrent of cum suddenly rushed down her throat. He pressed hard against Eclipse’s face and released all he had down her throat. The hot rush pouring down her throat was enough to send her over the edge, screaming around his cock as her pussy spasmed out of control, cumming hard onto her husband’s lap.

But Megatron merely snarled, keeping up his brutal pace throughout her orgasm until he finally came too. He slammed deep inside, pressing against her womb and flooding her with hot cum. It made the poor human scream again, Tarn pulling back to cum on her face as her scream echoed throughout the room.

Tarn stumbled back, catching himself before he fell prone. Huffing and reclaiming his composure, he looked up to watch Eclipse become undone in the arms of her husband. It was only now he saw just how large Megatron was and surprised by how Eclipse was able to take every inch of his King’s cock inside of her.

Slowly, Eclipse slackened, falling back onto Megatron’s chest as he finished pumping his cum deep within her. A slight bulge showed just how far he pierced and just how much she took from them both. She was still semi-conscious, panting hard as she laid back against Megatron’s chest. Gently, he brushed some hair out of her before kissing the top of her head.

Then his eyes turned to Tarn, who immediately stood at attention.

“Clean yourself up, Tarn,” he ordered, gesturing to a small rag that was on the end table next to Eclipse’s large reading chair. “After you’ve cleaned up, you may go. And make sure no one disturbs us for the rest of the night.”

“Y-Yes, My Lord,” Tarn said, carefully moving as instructed, cleaning himself up with the rag. Then, with a final bow he turned out of the room. Giving both monarchs one last look, he closed the door behind him.

A soft ‘thunk’ signaled he had locked the door from the outside. Megatron, pleased the Lich had learnt from their last encounter not to speak Eclipse’s name, was left with a very satisfied and bound wife. He kissed her head again before moving to undo the bindings. It took a minute or two, but they easily slid off of her and onto the floor. There were some red marks, but they would fade in a few days.

She whimpered when he suddenly picked her up. “M-Megatron…?”

“I think a bath is in order, wouldn’t you agree?” he said, carrying her to the bathroom attention to their chambers.

She sighed, snuggling into his chest. “You… You just want to have more sex.”

He had to chuckle to that. “You know perfectly well two rounds never satisfy me… And, no matter how intense, they never fully satisfy you either.”

Eclipse blushed a little, but didn’t reject the notion. Honestly, she could have called it a night right then and there, but she didn’t want to be unfair to her husband. Not when he had made her feel so good… Besides, he was right. In a few minutes, she would be more than ready for another round or two. She just hoped her body could keep up with it all.


End file.
